Dos profecías
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: AkaMido. Situado en Teikou. El deber de Akashi como capitán es procurar lo mejor a los miembros de su equipo, eso incluye días festivos, Navidad, Año Nuevo y por supuesto cumpleaños. Es el cumpleaños de Shintaro y por supuesto, recibirá un trato especial por ello, cortesía de Akashi.


**Claim: **Akashi Seijurou/Midorima Shintaro.  
**Notas: S**ituado en Teikou.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Abecedario.  
**Tema: **31. Hipopótamo.

* * *

**Dos profecías.**

Todos los días, a Midorima Shintaro lo despierta la misma rutina. Primero, un molesto y nítido rayo de sol se cuela entre sus cortinas, acariciando su rostro como el preludio a sus últimos minutos de sueño, a los que él se aferra desesperada e inconscientemente escondiéndose bajo las mantas. Sin embargo, su despertador nunca tarda demasiado en sonar y justo cuando empieza a sumergise de nuevo en las cálidas profundidades del sueño, el sonido y la vibración del aparato lo hacen levantarse de un salto, tanteando a su alrededor en busca de los lentes, mientras el pitido infernal le perfora los oídos. Shintaro suele dejar sus lentes en la mesita de noche a su izquierda, junto con un vaso de agua que sin falta alguna se derrama cada mañana, cuando sus dedos buscan frenéticamente y encuentran, no sin antes haber derribado todo a su paso. Para ese momento, Shintaro ya se encuentra del todo despierto y mucho más compuesto; oprime el botón que silencia la alarma antes de salir de la cama, más no para dirigirse hacia el baño, cosa común entre la población, sino más bien para encender la televisión y poner el programa de Oha-Asa, una parte vital de su rutina.

Desgraciadamente, en ese preciso instante se termina lo rutinario de su vida, pues ésta varía con las predicciones de Oha-Asa, ya que hay cosas qué hacer y evitar que no suelen repetirse todos los días. Además, se recuerda y le recuerda la mujer en televisión, con una gran sonrisa que pareciera estar dirigida hacia él y que otros llamarían otra parte de su estafa, es su cumpleaños y el mejor día para Cáncer.

—Tu objeto de la suerte es un hipopótamo de plástico —anuncia la mujer, cuyas facciones están surcadas de arrugas que irradian sabiduría—. El día de hoy tendrás oportunidad de disfrutar tiempo con un amigo. Es momento de establecer relaciones más cercanas, ¿no lo crees? Ten cuidado, sin embargo, con los animales silvestres y con personas del signo Virgo.

Shintaro toma nota y se dirige hacia el baño, donde se cepilla los dientes y se pasa un cepillo por el cabello mientras escucha a medias los horóscopos de los demás. Su mente está más ocupada pensando en el hipopótamo de plástico y dónde podrá conseguirlo, tanto que apenas escucha a su madre en el piso de abajo, llamándolo para desayunar. Quizá tenga uno en su habitación, piensa, tras haberse vestido y buscando con la vista entre el centenar de cosas que adornan su habitación, que bien podría pasar por la de un coleccionista maniático y empedernido, por la gran cantidad de cosas innecesarias y estrafalarias que han sido su objeto de la suerte durante los últimos años y con los cuales se ha encariñado tanto que, le apena decirlo, le dolería mucho deshacerse de ellos.

—¡Shintaro! ¿No vas a bajar? ¡Tu amigo te está esperando! —la voz de su madre vuelve a ascender por la escalera, pero no es su tono enojado el que logra paralizarlo, mientras se encuentra arrodillado frente a un viejo baúl, buscando entre sus profundidades aunque sin suerte. Es más bien la última parte la que lo sorprende e incluso asusta, pues ha olvidado su compromiso con Akashi, a pesar de que éste se lo recordó en más de una ocasión.

—Es un momento bajo —responde él, con toda la entereza posible y preguntándose por qué Akashi se toma tan en serio su trabajo como capitán, cuando poco y nada debería de importarle que sea su cumpleaños y mucho menos tendría que darle un regalo por ello. Pero Akashi (y se lo dijo cuando Shintaro le dio su negativa para el plan), lo ha hecho con todos los miembros de Teikou, recompensándolos por su arduo trabajo y cumpliendo así con su papel como capitán. Un regalo, una salida, cualquier cosa, aunque él no sepa qué, han sido dados a Kise, Kuroko, Aomine y demás cuando el tiempo apropiado ha llegado y ahora es su turno, a pesar de su olvido. A pesar de no quererlo en realidad.

—Bueno, bueno, eso ha tomado su tiempo —dice su madre cuando lo escucha bajar la escalera, triunfante al haber encontrado su objeto de la suerte sin haberse arriesgado a salir a buscarlo. Akashi y ella están sentados en la sala de estar, una taza humeante de té frente a ellos y con toda la pinta de ser viejos amigos, cosa que, más que asustar a Shintaro lo sorprende—. Lo siento, Akashi-kun —se disculpa ella, cuyo cabello es del mismo color que el de su hijo, verde como la primavera que está a punto ya de terminar—. Shintaro suele tardar siempre un rato antes de estar listo, tiene que buscar su objeto de la suerte antes de cualquier cosa. Pero ya está aquí ¿ves? Buenos días, Shintaro.

—Buenos días, madre —Midorima finge que las palabras de su madre no le han avergonzado y desvía la vista, como si eso pudiese distraerlos del rubor en sus mejillas, prueba inequívoca de su sentir que hace a Akashi esbozar una sonrisa—. Buenos días, Akashi. Disculpa la tardanza.

—No hay problema, Shintaro. Es tu día, después de todo —resulta increíble el aire de completo poderío que el joven exhala, la seguridad y firmeza de sus movimientos, que no parecen menos poderosos a pesar de que no está enfundado en su característico uniforme de Teikou, sino más bien en unos sencillos jeans y una playera negra, que destaca el color rojo de su cabello y ojos—. ¿De verdad no le molesta que me lo lleve? —inquiere, rompiendo contacto visual con Shintaro para dirigir sus ojos a la madre de éste, que parece haber caído ante el encanto o poder natural de Akashi.

—No importa, no importa —repite ella, tras lanzarle una mirada fugaz a su hijo, que sigue de pie en el umbral de la sala de estar, sosteniendo su ridículo hipopótamo de plástico como si fuese de oro—. Es normal que los hijos empiecen a alejarse de casa, ya sabía que un día así tendría que llegar. Sólo cuida bien de mi Shintaro, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo prometo —dice Akashi, solemne. De nuevo, una sonrisa de intenso placer se dibuja en sus labios cuando advierte la vergüenza de Shintaro, el color rojo en sus mejillas que es su mejor delator tras esa fachada de hierro—. Estaremos de vuelta pronto, muchas gracias por confiarme a su hijo. Hasta luego y gracias por el té.

—No es nada —es lo último que la escuchan decir, pues Shintaro se apresura a salir de la casa, evitando así más comentarios embarazosos. Sólo es un cumpleaños y sólo van a pasar un rato juntos, aunque no sabe dónde ni por qué. No es nada del otro mundo. No es nada, definitivamente, para que se ponga así.

—Tu madre me cae bien, Shintaro —confiesa el de cabellos rojizos, cuando ya se han alejado varias calles y el silencio entre ellos se ha prolongado más de lo necesario—. Es una mujer interesante.

—Gracias —contesta el más alto, aunque ciertamente hubiese preferido evitar dicha escena. Luego, ambos vuelven a sumirse en el silencio, una cualidad que parece imanente a su relación. Y aunque Shintaro tiene curiosidad por saber a dónde van, no pregunta nada (nunca lo hace) y se limita a seguir a Akashi por caminos de enrevesadas calles, pues él es el líder y sabe lo que hace. Pues él, con todo su porte de dieciséis años de edad, parece más un emperador que un jovencito guiando a su amigo hacia su sorpresa de cumpleaños.

El sol va avanzando con ellos, siguiendo su trayectoria por el cielo a la par con sus pasos. Es una mañana tranquila y aunque Shintaro no lo dice, piensa que si ése es su regalo, no le viene nada mal. Un tranquilo paseo tras semanas de entrenamientos y partidos un tanto aburridos, tras haber escuchado las estupideces de Kise y Aomine en las prácticas de prueba, tras el horrible pensamiento que viene apoderándose de su mente desde que el invierno empezó: que todo está a punto de acabar, Teiko, él, ellos, sus años de escuela secundaria.

No obstante y aunque sería factible que Akashi le regalara algo tan acorde, sabe que no es de su estilo el divagar. Akashi Seijurou siempre tiene una meta, un objetivo y vagar por las calles debe ser un proceso, más no el final. Dicha observación queda patente cuando alcanzan los confines de la ciudad, donde las casas se van haciendo cada vez más espaciadas unas de otras y los campos verdes, llenos de las últimas flores de la primavera, se abren camino, dejando atrás el asfalto y la contaminación. Tiene algo más planeado, esto es sólo el preludio. Pero, ¿de qué? ¿Debería comenzar a temer? Quizá, si fuesen los tontos de sus compañeros, podría pensar en una broma, una trampa o emboscada, pero cuando sus ojos se clavan en la espalda de Akashi, que camina unos cuantos metros frente a él, sabe que no puede esperar eso de él. Que sería una tontería.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta el de ojos verdes, que comienza a sentir el sudor pegajoso corriéndole por la nuca y espalda, bajo los ardientes rayos del sol de mediodía. No pensará caminar para siempre, ¿verdad? ¿A qué destino se dirigen entonces, si es que hay uno?

—A mi casa —responde Seijurou, lanzándole una fugaz mirada por sobre del hombro, antes de señalar hacia la distancia, donde un imponente edificio se alza contra el telón de fondo de un bosque. Shintaro sabe que Akashi proviene de una buena familia, no sólo por los artículos que suele llevar a la escuela, todos de primera calidad, sino más bien por su porte majestuoso y digno, algo que sólo puede aprenderse bajo la más estricta supervisión. Sin embargo, la perspectiva no le parece del todo agradable y no porque se sienta inferior, más bien un poco fuera de lugar, siendo su cumpleaños—. Tengo algo que mostrarte —añade, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento y acompasando su paso al de él, hasta que quedan a la misma altura—. No hay nadie en casa, si es que eso es lo que te preocupa.

—Claro que no —dice Shintaro, indignado y se acomoda los lentes para ocultar su verguenza e irritación. Pero miente, aunque sea sólo a medias. Una mentira que, aún sin haber sido pronunciada, lo habría llevado tarde o temprano ante las gruesas puertas de madera, donde dos solícitos sirvientes se apresuraron a recibirlos, haciendo reverencias de todo tipo.

—Ponte cómodo, Shintaro —ordena Akashi, cuando por fin se encuentran en un salón para ellos mismos, con vistas hacia el floreciente jardín y su respectiva fuente de piedra—. Haré que te traigan algo de beber. Estaré contigo en un momento, tengo que revisar algo sobre tu regalo.

A Shintaro apenas le da tiempo de asentir antes de que Akashi desaparezca tras la puerta corrediza, dejándolo completamente a solas para que admire la elegante pero escasa ornamentación del lugar. Algunos cuadros de caligrafía en una esquina, un poema en un marco de oro en otra, una solitaria flor sobre la mesa de madera frente a la que se ha sentado. Un lujo que no puede evitar preguntarse si los demás miembros de Teikou también han experimentado. Nadie ha hablado mucho de Akashi y sus respectivos regalos, pero Shintaro cree que no pueden ser tan malos, no cuando en el pasado cumpleaños de Kise, lo escuchó pronunciar un monólogo al aburrido Kuroko sobre lo que fuese que Akashi le dio. Pero, ¿y si él es el único que ha tenido el privilegio de estar ahí?

La bebida llega y los minutos pasan en la más absoluta tranquilidad. Akashi se toma su tiempo, tanto que llega un momento en que Shintaro decide ir a buscarlo, cosa que resulta innecesaria cuando lo encuentra en el pasillo, nada más abrir la puerta de nuevo con esa extraña (sincronía) habilidad para leer su pensamiento.

—Lo lamento, Shintaro. Tomó más de lo que pensaba. Pero ahora está todo listo. ¿Te han traido la bebida? Excelente —aunque sus palabras en realidad no justifican su espera, Shintaro se da cuenta, por el súbito cambio de ropa, que algo más va a pasar o está pasando. Los jeans y la playera han desaparecido para dejar lugar a una chaqueta de color dorado, unos pantalones ajustados y unas botas negras, a juego con los guantes y el casco bajo el brazo, sin duda, material de equitación.

—¿Akashi...? —lo interroga el vice-capitán de ls Generación de los Milagros, lanzándole una mirada que parece más aterrada que furiosa, cosa que sin duda no es su intención. De pronto, las palabras de Oha-Asa han llegado a él con la claridad de una profecía, aunque eso siempre es así, por supuesto. Sus palabras son absolutas, después de todo, tan absolutas como las de Akashi Seijurou, que se limita a decir, con una sonrisa en los labios y completamente ignorante de la profecía de Oha-Asa:

—Feliz cumpleaños, Shintaro —antes de seguir su camino por el que parece un pasillo interminable, que desemboca en un campo amplio, donde trotan los caballos de su propiedad y sus sirvientes hacen sus tareas cotidianas. Shintaro lo ha seguido sin pronunciar palabra, debatiéndose en el dilema que supone desobedecer a uno u otro, entre elegir a Oha-Asa o Akashi, que le han dado la victoria tantas veces, tan seguido, casi como cómplices, que ya no sabe de quién puede dudar.

—Akashi, no creo que sea buena idea —dice y se acomoda los lentes, en ese gesto tan característico suyo, que le indica al capitán de Teikou que se encuentra incómodo—. El horóscopo del día de hoy... —de algún modo sus palabras suenan como excusas, a pesar de que cree firmemente en ellas y poco a poco se van convirtiendo en balbuceos ante la atenta mirada del otro, que parece de todo menos insignificante en su traje de equitación, con la fusta en la mano, golpeando de cuando en cuando su pierna en un gesto de impaciencia—. Oha-Asa...

—Shintaro, ¿confías en mí? —es una pregunta de la cual ambos saben la respuesta. De la cual la respuesta está ya dada, es inherente a Akashi, pues no hay nadie más confiable que él cuando se trata de amigos y camaradas—. Comenzaste a consultar tu horóscopo porque creíste que Oha-Asa te daba la clave para la victoria, porque te creías más cerca de ella, cuando cargabas tu objeto de la suerte. Sin embargo, esas victorias te las he dado yo. Las hemos conseguido juntos, porque las merecemos, porque no podría ser de otra forma. Y ahora, estás aquí conmigo y, ¿de verdad crees que te dejaría caer?

—No —es la respuesta automática del otro, la respuesta que también es de esperarse cuando se trata de Akashi Seijurou. Y aunque sus palabras le duelen, en algún profundo lugar de su corazón, Shintaro sabe que no miente cuando dice que confía en él, cuando decide darle la espalda a Oha-Asa por él y sigue sus instrucciones para ir a los vestidores a cambiarse, asegurándole que ha dejado un traje a su medida y todo lo que pueda necesitar.

_El hombre propone y Dios dispone_, ése es su lema. Y Akashi es Dios y hombre ante sus ojos en ese momento, aunque quizá más Dios, tan inexpugnable como él, tan absoluto. Por supuesto que tiene razón cuando afirma que el traje está hecho a su medida e incluso ha elegido un color agradable, un color naranja como el sol al caer la tarde. Pero esa es la parte fácil, porque aunque ha afirmado confiar en él, una cosa muy diferente es el caballo en sí y el poder montarlo, para alguien como él, inexperto y criado en la ciudad, en una casa promedio común y corriente.

El sol ha avanzado otro poco en el cielo cuando por fin se decide a encarar el reto, más que regalo, que Akashi le propone. Y aunque siempre es divertido competir, sea en shogi, en basket o ahora en esto, Shintaro no está del todo entusiasmado con la idea, se aferra a las palabras de Oha-Asa como lo hace con su hipopótamo de plástico, reliquia de una niñez olvidada, mientras Seijurou le explica todo lo relacionado a cómo montar.

—Te ayudaré, si así lo deseas —se ofrece, cuando ambos están frente a sus respectivos caballos, uno negro como la noche y el otro de color castaño, majestuoso tanto en su porte como en su sangre—. Puedo subir contigo hasta que te acostumbres. De otro modo, no sería una repetición justa.

—Estaré bien —afirma Midorima, cuyo orgullo no podría soportar semejante afrenta. Además, le ha tocado un animal tranquilo, lo sabe en cuanto pasa sus manos por el pelaje, suave y sedoso y el caballo deja escapar un sonido que parece de placidez. No puede ser tan difícil, aunque eso no le quite lo peligroso.

Por suerte, Akashi no insiste y se dirige a su propio animal, el de color negro y salvaje, un macho que tiene toda la pinta de ser orgulloso e imponente como su dueño. Varios sirvientes se acercan para ayudarlos a montar y aunque la primera impresión de Shintaro está más asociada con el miedo, pronto al menos puede afirmar que se encuentra en equilibrio y un poco más tranquilo.

—Shintaro, si quieres avanzar, sólo golpea los costados del animal con los talones —aconseja el de cabello rojizo, que ya se acerca hacia él con toda la gracia y maestría de quien ha practicado dicho deporte por años—. Si quieres que vaya muy rápido, aquí tienes una fusta, sabes qué hacer. Para detenerlo, sin embargo, basta con hacer este sonido. No hay problema de que se salga del camino o desobedezca tus órdenes, Kuro es un animal dócil y fiel. Ahora, vamos, inténtalo.

Akashi permanece a su lado durante todo el tiempo que tarda en acostumbrarse al movimiento y control de Kuro, siempre en el papel del capitán, guiándolo hasta que ya no necesita más ayuda y la competición comienza. Primero se limitan a correr un largo prado, de al menos doscientos metros, franqueado de frondosos árboles, cuyos frutos maduros penden en espera de ser tomados, pero conforme la tarde avanza, la competencia se va complicando hasta un punto en que Shintaro vuelve a dudar de su capacidad. Seijuro ha preparado unos cuantos obstáculos, pequeñas rampas y demás cosas, sólo para probar _su capacidad_, que al parecer tiene en alta estima.

—Es lo último —promete el capitán, haciendo un ademán para abarcar el cielo, que comienza a perder su límpido tono azul—. Pues se está haciendo tarde y aún queda algo más. Vamos, Shintaro. Sé qué puedes hacerlo. No eres mi rival por nada. El único que no se rinde, como lo hacen todos los demás.

—Muy bien —asiente Midorima, que bajo ninguna circunstancia piensa admitir que esas palabras han aumentado un poco su ego, tan alto cuando se trata de sus habilidades y virtudes. Las palabras de Oha-Asa han quedado olvidadas, un hecho sorprendente para alguien como él, aunque el hipopótamo de plástico sigue en su bolsillo, bien asegurado. Y es que la sonrisa de Akashi, un fenómeno difícil de apreciar, las ha borrado de su mente, al ver el sincero deleite que se dibuja en las facciones de Akashi, como si fuese un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo. Sin duda, Akashi no tiene a nadie con quien jugar, pasar el rato, desde que era niño y momentos como ése son preciados para él. Preciados para ambos, en su eterna pero de alguna manera amigable disputa por la victoria.

La carrera de obstáculos no dura mucho, apenas escasos seis o siete minutos, que, de todas formas, son los más divertidos de toda la tarde, con Shintaro dejando de lado su miedo y prejuicio y Seijurou, observándolo de reojo, feliz de tener a alguien con quien compartir otro de sus pasatiempos favoritos, un amigo y un rival a la vez. Ambos terminan sin aliento, sonrientes, cuando bajan de sus caballos y se dirigen hacia los vestidores tras dejarlos en las manos de los sirvientes. Apenas cruzan uno que otro cumplido mientras están ahí y pocas palabras más, preguntas sobre la escuela, mientras toman una cena ligera en la soledad e inmensidad de la mansión de los Akashi. Ha sido un buen regalo de cumpleaños y así se lo hace saber cuando se pone de pie dispuesto a marcharse; la oscuridad comenzando a colarse en la habitación.

—Gracias —dice y aunque se siente incómodo, prescinde de su característico gesto, encarándolo lo mejor posible en la creciente oscuridad.

—De nada —responde Akashi, aunque se apresura a añadir—: Sin embargo, ése no es tu regalo, Shintaro. No del todo. ¿Te vas ya? Quería esperar hasta el último minuto para dártelo.

—Sí —dice y ambos se encaminan hacia la puerta, donde Akashi lo deja momentáneamente para ir a buscar el resto del regalo, sea lo que sea. Deberían de encender las luces, piensa él, mientras lo espera, pues sin duda hay un puñado de sirvientes que la necesitan o que seguramente ya lo habrían hecho, pero que sin duda y por indicación de Akashi se han abstenido, volviendo todo más misterioso aún. Y es que Akashi Seijurou es en sí, es un misterio.

—Disculpa, la espera. Feliz cumpleaños, Shintaro —en esta ocasión le extiende un paquete, grande y pesado cuyo contenido resuena en su interior. Es un tablero de shogi, si no se equivoca y sin duda, bastante costoso, por la caja que lo envuelve, de color dorado como el sol.

—Gracias —repite, tomándolo, pensando en cuán inútiles le parecen esas sílabas para expresar todo lo que ha sentido y experimentado esa tarde, sólo por el hecho de ser parte del equipo de basketball de Teikou—. Tengo que irme.

—Te acompaño —dice inmediatamente el otro, como si fuese un guión ensayado en su mente y aunque resulta un poco molesto, Shintaro se pregunta cuánto de esto es un plan, cuánto de él puede Akashi Seijurou descifrar.

Avanzan entonces por el mismo camino de regreso, las flores y el verde pasto cubiertas por un manto de oscuridad y estrellas. Akashi le toma la mano, otro paso en un guión que Shintaro no sabe si existe o no, pero que no se atreve a desbaratar. Luego, sus pensamientos regresan a Oha-Asa y a la única predicción que se cumplió ese día, a pesar de que Akashi la haya descalificado como profetiza. _Es momento de establecer relaciones más cercanas, ¿no lo crees?_, quiere preguntárselo a Akashi, pero en su lugar se queda callado, desechando cada una de las dudas y preguntas que hasta entonces giraban alrededor de su pensamiento sobre Akashi Seijurou, al que ha llegado a conocer con un simple gesto como un apretón de manos e interminables tardes frente a un tablero de shogi.

Midorima Shintaro sonríe, bajo la luz moribunda del crepúsculo en el horizonte. Ha recordado otra profecía de Oha-Asa y es que ése es el mejor día para Cáncer y aún les queda un largo camino a casa, así, tomados de la mano y sin hablar.

**FIN.**


End file.
